


【南北车】从心

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 6





	【南北车】从心

弱攻x强受 依攻(ABO)  
————分割线————  
乐正绫有一个同居的朋友？准确来说不是朋友，是“朋友”。  
两个人相处的时候一直是乐正绫比较照顾她，其他人也自然地把乐正绫当成了攻。  
但知道乐正绫分化成了Omega的人只有她哥和言和这些人。  
更出乎预料的是洛天依，也就是乐正绫的同居者，一直以来都是柔柔弱弱的人分化成了Alpha。  
其实，最让其他人惊讶的不是这件事，而是两个已经确定关系的AO至今没有发生什么，也就是说，乐正绫至今没有被标记。  
战音不止一次问过乐正绫是怎么度过发情期，得到的回答都是，抑制剂。  
然后言和也去问洛天依了，乐正绫发情的时候她就一点没想上？然后，想是想，不敢。  
你真的是Alpha吗？言和看着眼前低着头红着脸的洛天依，不禁产生了疑惑。  
“咔哒。”从言和那里回到住处的洛天依轻轻关上了门，没看见乐正绫。  
“阿绫？”洛天依喊了一声，没有得到回应便打算上楼看看，刚到二楼就闻到了淡淡的苦咖啡的味道。  
“阿绫！”有些慌张地跑到卧室门口，发现门被反锁，只好用力拍着门。  
“天……天依……哈…”一阵混乱的声音过后，洛天依听见了乐正绫的声音和门锁打开的声音。  
“你没用抑制剂吗？”洛天依打开门，瞬间被浓郁的咖啡味包围，吓得她差点不敢呼吸。  
“没……了……天依…”门被打开而失去支撑的乐正绫倒在了洛天依身上，隐隐闻到了她身上的奶香。  
“我……我去买。”洛天依的红得吓人，用力推开乐正绫想要先逃离这里。  
“嗯~”洛天依感觉到衣服被乐正绫死死拽住，身后传来细微的嘤咛。  
“标…标记我。”用力把想要逃离的人拉进了卧室，乐正绫贴着洛天依的耳朵，长期使用抑制剂不可能没有副作用，这次发情就算有抑制剂也不一定压得下来。  
“但……唔。”想说的话被一个吻堵住，洛天依僵着身子不知道该推开还是接受。  
“嗯~唔……”面前的人一边闭着眼睛舔舐着洛天依的唇瓣，一边解自己的衣服。  
洛天依由着乐正绫把自己带到了床上，就这么两步路，乐正绫已经把自己的衣服扯得差不多了。  
“天依……嗯~”乐正绫贴在洛天依身上，近乎贪婪地呼吸着她身上的味道，埋在她的颈间舔舐着细腻的皮肤。  
“阿绫，别。”洛天依被乐正绫身上的咖啡味弄得心神不宁，伸手想要推开她。  
“天依~”乐正绫抓着洛天依的手放在自己胸口，湿透的下身在洛天依的大腿上来回磨蹭。  
“阿绫……”越来越浓的苦咖啡勾起了洛天依的本能，温和的奶香变得刺激起来，掌心感觉到像小石子一样的硬挺的红缨，下意识地收拢五指揉捏起来。  
“嗯啊~天依……”瞬间包裹上来的奶香让乐正绫感觉自己整个人都是浸泡在牛奶中，终于被触碰的身体反馈到大脑里的不再是无边的空虚。  
“啊~”乐正绫突如其来的呻吟让洛天依一时间停下了动作，目光下移，看见了湿漉漉的小穴中不断进出的双指。  
小穴因为发情期和Alpha信息素的刺激早已饥渴难耐，洛天依因为半靠在床头，甚至能清晰地看见穴口翻出的嫩肉，进出的双指带出大量的爱液，滴落在自己的衣服上打湿了一片布料。  
“阿绫……”艰难地把视线从这色情的一幕挪开，绿色的双眼不敢看那充满欲望和请求的赤红色眼睛。  
“天依……求你…唔~标记我……难受…”身子一阵颤抖，无力地倒在洛天依身上，Alpha的信息素对于高潮后的身体更是刺激，已经收敛一些的咖啡味又被强迫着散发出来。  
洛天依看着彻底没了力气倒在自己身上的乐正绫，听见她带着哭腔的请求，脸上又是一红，完全不知道怎么做才能让身上人好受一些。  
“唔嗯~”抓着洛天依的手放在后颈处的腺体上，软软的手指会意地轻轻揉捏按压，引出了更加香醇的咖啡味。  
“下面……啊~想…要……”乐正绫舔舐着洛天依的颈侧，因空虚而不断收缩的小穴蹭着她的腺体。  
“唔。”被刺激到的洛天依闷哼一声，随之感觉自己的裤子被扯了下去，肉贴肉的摩擦更是让她控制不住地深呼吸。  
“啊~”腺体在磨蹭的时候滑入了湿漉漉的小穴，空虚一瞬间减少，乐正绫弓起背部喉中发出像小猫似的呼噜声。  
“呼……”乐正绫身下的洛天依脸红得快熟了，双手抓紧被单，一动不敢动，作为一个各方面都像Omega的Alpha她现在根本不知道该干什么，也不敢干什么，就连怎么控制信息素让Omega处于性奋状态都不懂。  
“唔嗯~”小穴里的腺体一动不动，无奈，乐正绫撑着洛天依的身体直起身子，跪坐在床上腿部用力，等腺体推至穴口又卸去力气。  
“天……唔~天依……唔啊~”Omega的信息素终于勾起了Alpha的本能，洛天依配合着乐正绫的动作，腺体能够进入最深处，并且找到了内里的敏感点。  
被唤醒本能的Alpha的攻势让Omega节节败退，很快，乐正绫就软在洛天依身上任由她在自己体内冲撞。  
“不要……天依…标记我。”洛天依感觉快撑不住了便打算撤出去，谁知乐正绫拉着她的衣服摇了摇头，又把之前的话重复了一遍。  
“但是……”想说的话再次被堵住，软软的小舌闯入口腔，被乐正绫这么一闹，洛天依也没来得及撤走。  
“唔~疼……”狭小的宫口被粗大的结强硬地撑开，温热的液体将宫内灌满，标记还在继续，体内的腺体似乎要把乐正绫钉在洛天依身上。  
洛天依不知道怎么安抚乐正绫，感觉到环着自己脖子的手死死攥着肩部的衣服和乐正绫身体的僵硬，转过头轻轻舔舐着她后颈的腺体试图缓解乐正绫的痛苦，虽然作用不大。  
“嗯~”卡着宫口的结逐渐变小，洛天依翻身让乐正绫躺在床上迅速抽出腺体扯过被子盖住赤裸的乐正绫。  
“天依……”睡着的乐正绫小声嘀咕着，悄悄离开的洛天依遛到了客厅并打给了言和。  
“言和和，我好像，那个……”洛天依红着脸支支吾吾不知道该怎么说，乐正绫刚才的表情和声音还在脑海里转悠。  
“怎么了？绫爷出事啦？”言和有些着急。  
“不是，但也是，我……我把她标记了……”洛天依的声音越来越小但还是准确地传入了言和的耳朵。  
“嗨，就这事儿啊，你和绫爷好了那么久也该建立一下关系了，没事儿啊。”言和一副松了口气的感觉，嘴角却勾起了意味不明的笑容。  
“但是……”洛天依依旧支支吾吾。  
“是绫爷主导的是吧？”言和一下就明白洛天依想说什么。  
“谁主导有什么关系，你情我愿为根本想怎么样都可以，以你的性格一直是被绫爷照顾的一方，但你讨厌这样吗？”言和就像是心理辅导师一样跟洛天依聊着，不过洛天依发现那边杂音有些变多了。  
“所以嘛，这个事没那么重要，而且你也是第一次，手足无措很正常，等到以后你要是想主动一次，绫爷就是反抗不得的一边了。”言和带着迷之笑意发着消息。  
“好。”洛天依莫名被教育了一番，有些愣愣地挂了电话回到卧室。  
“嘿，言和帮个忙。”  
“怎么了？”  
“最近快到日子了，想个法子把我家里的抑制剂顺走。”  
“绫爷你想干嘛？”  
“我和天依的关系一直没进展，家里的抑制剂一直有存货。”  
“懂。”……  
“搞定了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你家小Alpha找我谈心呢。”  
“那你慢慢谈，我睡觉去了。”  
“行行，好好休息。”


End file.
